carsgameremakefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Forum/@comment-25966379-20150820173538
I drempt of a race again, it was on Los Angeles International Speedway where I was Sally again, and it only was worse, I was neck N neck with Papo for most of it but out of nowhere at the end I was second. The dream lasted a surprising 20 minutes, and more than just a race happened, i'll continue after the results, putrid Lenny! There were no gliding ramps. Results only had total time. 1. Lenny - Standard - Gold with brown stripe - no identified modifications - 6:54:798 2. Sally (me!) - Slim - El Machismo's purple paintjob - Ginormous' exhaust pipes - 6:54:800 3. Emma - Slick - DH Student 3's paintjob - no identified modificatons - 7:01:547 4. Candice - White Walls - Cream paintjob - had a spoiler on the hood? - 7:02:194 5. Judd - Slick - El Guapo's paintjob - Had a different whistle - 7:04:635 6. Barry - Double-Disc drivers - Red and Yellow paintjob - Different spoiler - 7:07:506 7. Sonny - Slick - Pink paintjob - no identified modifications - 7:08:642 8. Papo - Slick - Green with black underside - had different wheelcovers - 7:08:917 9. Count Spatula - Rollers - Standard paintjob - had only one exhaust pipe - 7:11:345 10. Kojimoto - Metallic - Orange and silver paintjob - had Boost's exhaust pipes - 7:23:495 11. Mike - Monster - German flag paintjob - no identified modifications - 7:35:980 12. Lightning - Standard - WGP paintjob - had all WGP modifications - 8:07:322 I left the room after the race and went to "recent matches", no other dream races were shown, I had won 8 of 50. I went to see this race and there was an "Analysis" feature where I could view players and I viewed Papo, Lenny, and Lightning: it shown: Lenny - Papo - Lightning Username: (it was too sloppy) Staff Ghosts beaten: 53 - 36 - 0 Online victories: 11237 - 4568 - 2 Characters unlocked: 64 - 64 - 18 Expert Staff Ghosts beaten: 3 - 0 - 0 Points: 769453350 - 312786700 - 7450 Item hits given: 12764 - 8743 - 3 Item hits received: 15634 - 11932 - 47 Tricks: 16521 - 14377 - 0 Favorite Character: Lenny - Boost - Lightning Least Favorite Character: Mater - Flo - Tommy Joe Favorite Wheelset: Gold - Slick - Standard Least Favorite Wheelset: Rollers - Concrete - Slim Favorite Glider: Gold - Illuminated - Standard Least Favorite Glider: Angelic - Motorama - Hotrod Balloon I was also able to view their cars, I looked at that guy's Lenny, it said he was using gold glider, and that he was still in that room, but this Fillmore and Flo has taken my place so the "Join" button wouldn't work. I was able to copy "his" Lenny as mine, and I clicked yes and it automatically changed my Lenny to his, I could only save 9 user-made paintjobs per character, it was possible to name paintjobs and that guy named it "Golden Poop", what's with that? I deleted this unnamed white/orange paintjob for it. I saw the main menu as well, it looked like MK8's but with minor differences (RodRedlineM1, don't accuse me, i'm not in control), the toad heads were replaced with Lightning depictions and the pictures were all different. There were seven options: - Race - Time Trial - Exploration - Battle - Minigame - Online - Others It looked like this: